The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus that will consolidate several separate bags and compartments for a traveler or student into a single mobile unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,170, issued to Shyr et al., discloses a combination briefcase and computer bag assembly that includes a housing member having a bottom member, a plurality of side members, and a pair of pivotable top flap members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,223, issued to Cunningham, discloses a business case which comprises a front compartment, middle compartment, an expandable rear compartment, a removable portable computer carrying case designed to carry a portable computer, and a suit carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,920, issued to Grebenstein, discloses a zipped suitcase having a top side, two narrow side walls, a bottom part and two large side walls.
The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus that will consolidate several separate bags and compartments for a traveler or student into a single mobile unit. The present invention would preferably be designed for a career person or a student constantly on the move, allowing such a person to have virtually everything at their fingertips without the need for excessive searching. The present invention would be in the shape of a xe2x80x9cpilot""s suitcase,xe2x80x9d having a set of wheels and a handle for easy mobility. The present invention would include compartments for a purse/wallet, an organizer, business documents, lunch, a laptop computer, a pair of shoes, and various other accessories.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a portable carrier in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the portable carrier that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the portable carrier in detail, it is to be understood that the portable carrier is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The portable carrier is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present portable carrier. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable carrier which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable carrier which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable carrier which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable carrier which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.